


Together

by Fighter1Day



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A very adorable baby, Apologies, Baby, Emotions, M/M, Mako cannot handle sass, Trans Male Character, Trans!Junkrat, attitude, domestic AU, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighter1Day/pseuds/Fighter1Day
Summary: After the Junkers were driven apart from Overwatch, they are expected to introduce their daughter to those interested in meeting her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatOneWritingPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWritingPerson/gifts).



> Dysphoria Warning: In case you didn't read all the tags: this story is about a transman who was pregnant and had a baby. If your dysphoria is triggered by pregnancy or anything associated with it, please don't read this fic. 
> 
> This story was, at this point, based on an exciting request by thatonewritingperson, who has been so helpful to me in the past. It's taken me several months because of classes, but I am finally ready.  
> "Righto! Here's the idea: Now that the baby is born, people are constantly giving the junkers advices (Mei wants them to use washable diapers rather than disposables, Mercy wants them to find a breastfeeding donor so they don't need to use formulas, Zarya claims they need to train her neck and legs three times a day...) but during the nights, no-one steps up to help them out. Until RH tells Athena to connect the baby monitor to all intercoms except the one in their room (nursery is in a room next to theirs). That night, the team finds out that it can take nearly an hour just to change a diaper and bottle feed the baby. And that they'll have little time inbetween bottles/changes and that she'll also cry for no reason. And that changing the diaper can be hella challenging if the baby keeps flailing her arms and legs and poops/pees during diaper-changing."

Resting against the headboard, he tried to suppress the need to yawn. His eyes watched the door as he waited for Mako to return. “Daddy’s gonna be roight back,” he whispered, not sure if it was to himself or the newborn fidgeting in his arms.

“I thought you were s’posed ta be Daddy?” 

“Don’t matter at this hour, na’ when she’s cryin’ roight after we fell back asleep.”

Mako raised his hands above his head, surrendering to the exhausted man in their bed. He left the safety of the door jam and walked into the room towards the other. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he leaned backwards until his back was pressed to the cold surface of the headboard beside the pair. “Lemme see her,” his voice slurring as he tried to blink away sleep. “Let ya’ get back to sleep, ya’ need it to heal right.”

A smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he glanced up at the larger man. He leaned towards him, just enough for Mako to reach in and lift their daughter from his arms. His large hands, so calloused and used to violent battle, were gentle as he cradled her. As he settled her in the crook of his arm where she started to fidget again, squirming as she cried. Her cries were silenced when she latched onto the teat of the bottle that was presented to her. Tiny, wide eyes looked around. His heart always skipped a beat when she seemed to focus on one of them, but Mako just stroked his back and reminded him ‘not yet’.

“Go ta’ sleep, ‘Rat,” the low rumble pulling him back from his thoughts. 

\---

“Jamie.”

He hummed, smiling as the bed shifted and weight pressed against him. A hand brushed his cheek. “Hey,” he yawned before snuggling closer to the warm.

“Come on, we need to introduce her to everyone.” Soft lips pressed against his forehead. The hand slid down his body, resting on his hip when started to drift back to sleep. 

“Mm, they can wait.” He stretched his arms, his hand moving to tangle in the fair hairs curling on the back of Mako’s neck. “Wanna stay ‘ere with you,” his voice low as he did nothing to hide the goofy grin on his face. “Love it when we’re sleepin’ an’ it’s all quiet-like.”

A chuckle, warm breath ghosting over his ear, sent a shiver down his spine. He gasped when the hand squeezed his hip ever so gently. The contact was gone suddenly and before he had a chance to complain the hand came back to clap against his bottom. “Get up, ‘Rat.”

Orange eyes snapped open, a blush quickly blossoming across his cheeks. “Mako,” Jamie giggled as he hissed at the larger Junker, “it’s a little early for that, ya’ think?” He wiggled his eyebrows when he heard a groan.

“Why did I ever fall for a brat like you?”

Jamie pulled himself up using Mako’s shoulder. “Aw, ya love lil’ ol’ me?” His hand left its place behind the man to press against the warm expanse of his chest. “’Cause Oi sure love you.”

Mako blinked down at the smaller man, his face burning as blood filled his cheeks. “Shit.”

Pointing toward their dresser, Jamie smiled up at his bodyguard. “Can ya’ get me my new arm? Wanna look my best if Oi gotta face those—” 

“Jamison.” 

“What? Oi was going to say ‘those people’, what’d ya think Oi was gonna say?” He huffed a little when Mako turned to pick up the prosthetic. “They’re all awful, but that doesn’t mean Oi gotta be, too. Besides,” he paused when he was handed his arm, attaching it with quiet and practiced care. When it connected, the fingers wiggling just slightly, he lost his train of thought. He stared down at the prosthetic idly running his left hand up the smooth expanse of silicone covering the arm.

“Jamison,” Mako’s voice was low as he knelt beside him. 

The smaller Junker shook his head, seemingly trying to free himself from the mist in his head. “We agreed ta’ be the bigger men, so we have ta’ play nice with ‘em.” He sighed, “even if that means they get ta’ meet her.”

“And if anybody does anything, I’ll be right there for you.” 

Warmth surrounded him as he was pulled into a tight embrace. His eyelids fluttered shut as his heart began to race. Held flush to his bodyguard’s—his partner’s—chest he couldn’t help but smile. He would always be safe in those arms. They would be open to him always, welcoming him home. He hummed, practically purring when a hand stroked down his spine.

Little whimpers filled the silence. A squeaky yawn and the rustling of fabrics soon accompanied the sounds. Jamie’s giggled as he was released from the other’s arms to crawl across the bed. Mako watched as long fingers dipped into the bassinet. He couldn’t stop the smile when their daughter was lifted up and onto Jamie’s chest. Careful hands held her as she squirmed in the new position.

Jamie’s voice was so soft when he spoke to her, softer than the kisses he decorated her in. It made Mako’s heart stop when he heard it, the hushed, “good morning,” that came whenever she woke up. He thought he would die when the younger Junker continued. “How’d you sleep?” Each phrase was punctuated by kisses and smiles. “Yeah? Just like a little angel.” Orange eyes glanced back at the man getting dressed on the other side of their bed, a coy smile playing at thin lips. “Ya’ wanna say good morning to your ol’ man? Oi do too.”

“Hey baby girl,” he leaned down as Jamie laid back on the bed, showing her off from where she was snuggled against his chest. She yawned, arms stretching up beside her head. He chuckled, “that was a big one, huh?” 

Kissing her cheek, Jamie smoothed her hair against her head. “You’re so beautiful, gonna blow ‘em all away when they get a peek.” He smiled, cradling her head as he sat up. “An’ ta’ be extra doubly sure they think yer the cutest baby they ever seen, we’re gonna dress ya’ in yer finest.”

“Jamie, you still need to get dressed, too.”

“Oh, yea.”

\---

“Oi still don’t think it’s a good idea for everybody to mess with her. They’re all full of it.” Jamie hissed as he fidgeted. He pouted and adjusted her onesie again.

A hand rested on his shoulder, silencing him. “She’s gonna be alright, her daddy won’t let anything happen to her.”

He blushed and looked up towards Mako, knowing that the man was smiling behind his mask. His second of flattery flushed when he recognized why his partner had it on. “Yea? Then why do you have yer mask on?” It took a moment, but he was eventually rewarded with a hushed huff. “See, yer scared too!”

“Jamie, nothing is going to happen to her; especially since she is our daughter. That doesn’t mean we don’t get to worry about her, she’s our light, we should always have her in our thoughts.” His arms quickly encircled the smaller Junker. “We get to be scared of what’s to come for her, for us…” 

When Jamison remained stiff, his body tense with anxiety, Mako reached up to unbuckle the mask. He tried to ignore the way hands squeezed him a little tighter and a certain pair of brilliant orange eyes widened. He set the weathered gas mask on the back of the couch before settling back against the cushions. “Ya mean it?”

There was a quick rapping at the door and Jamie could feel the groan as Mako released him to get the door. He adjusted his shirt again, fluffing it at his chest to try to hide his stomach from the others. Giving up, he leaned over the pram to avoid whoever was coming into the room. His stomach dropped when he heard the heels clicking towards him.

“Mercy.”

“Jamison.”

He tried to ignore her. His fingers gentle as he brushed them against his daughter’s cheeks and hands, but the digits were soon accompanied by the healer’s. Mako crossed the room and put a hand on his shoulder before he could say anything. Instead of snapping at her, the smaller Junker leaned against the hand, reclining into the couch. 

Mako spoke first, filling the awkward silence, “Who’s coming?”

The door opened a crack and the conversation stopped before it began. They watched the door as it rocked back and forth, barely open but not shutting. “Hello?” Eventually, whoever was behind the door pushed it open enough to take what was probably planned as a quick peek. “Oh, Angela! And you must be Jamison and Mako.”

Angela walked towards the new woman as she slid through the doorway. The hand on Jamie’s shoulder curled tighter in a silent warning. He glanced up at his guard, trying to reason the man beside him knowing he was set on preserving some semblance of peace between them and the rest of the heroes. When the only indication he had that the larger man had noticed him was another squeeze, his eyes moved back to the woman who was talking to Angela. He hadn’t met her yet, and clearly she hadn’t met Mako either. She stood chatting enthusiastically with the blonde woman, occasionally sending smiles back to them. 

“Mate, Oi don’t want to do this,” his voice cracked as he whispered in one final attempt. Jamie looked up at him, eyes wide. “It’s all Mercy, she’s the one who wants ta put our daughter on display fer everybody ta’ come an’ see what the freak did.” The smooth touch of silicon pressed against Mako’s cheek, he had to stop himself from savoring the feel of warmth in that hand as words continued to tumble from Jamie’s lips.

A finger pressed against thin lips as Angela and the other woman stopped talking. A silver braid was fussed with for a moment as they waited for the pair on the couch to stop talking. They moved closer to the Junkers, watching Jamie as he looked up with eyes that had never portrayed distrust so clearly. He couldn’t hide the fear that was flooding his system, his heart racing more than it ever had back in Oz.

“Jamison. Mako,” Angela paused as they stopped in front of the two men, glancing over at the older woman. “This is Ana Amari, she is one of the supports from the original Overwatch.”

“It is so great to finally meet you boys,” she spoke with a smile, the crow’s feet at the corner of her eyes crinkling. Extending a hand, she reached towards Mako with an open palm. She chuckled when he took her hand between his fingers, shaking them gently. “And it’s so exciting to meet your little one. You know my little one, yes?” Her eyes fell on the bassinet where a small figure was wiggling just out of her line of sight. She didn’t move any closer to the family. 

Jamie sat quietly, lips drawn in a tight, flat line as he watched her. A hand settled against his back but his eyes remained focused on the woman smiling at them. “You have a baby, too?” 

Mako was surprised when Jamison spoke first of their pair. He was still tense, watching the two women with a look that could kill, but he was trying. If not for himself or Mako, for their daughter. Glancing at the other Junker, Mako realized that his words hadn’t been a malicious attack. He was just unfamiliar with Ana.

Instead of being shocked, however, Ana clapped Angela’s shoulder and started to laugh. The healer was unamused by Jamison’s error, chalking it up to a characteristic of being a Junker. She glanced at the older woman as she stifled her laughter enough that she tried to speak. “No,” she wiped at the corner of her eye before continuing, “oh, goodness. I’m afraid not, my little one is all grown up. Have you met Fareeha?” 

Mako nodded and stroked Jamie’s back, leaning over to whisper the offense hero’s catchphrase. Jamie began to nod when he realized who Ana’s daughter was. He glanced back at his partner, unsure of how to respond. She had always seemed to be watching him, but had vanished whenever the other heroes had needed to entertain themselves. Without any guidance, he extended his hand towards Ana.

He tried to smile as she slowly took his hand. “She’s got good aim,” he offered.

Ana couldn’t help herself, snorting as she began to laugh. She could see the way Jamison pulled away at her response and tried to calm herself. “No, no,” she spoke between chuckles as she smiled at the couple, “it’s just I didn’t expect you to compliment her. Thank you.” It took a few more seconds and a deep breath to stifle her outburst. “I don’t mean to insult you. I’m sorry if I have.”

Jamison couldn’t hide the way his expression softened at her words. His shoulders dipped just slightly and one corner of his lips perked up in the beginning of a smile. Her apology more indicative of her character than the kindness she had demonstrated in those few moments. He was quick to get lost in trying to read her, to figure out how much he could trust her, and didn’t respond.

“Thank you,” Mako nod

“But we are not here to talk about my Fareeha.” Her expression softened, though her smile didn't waver. “We are here to celebrate you and your daughter.”

The door to their quarters was opened again. Jamie’s eyes narrowed at the two heroes who entered. His calm dissipating as he leaned further back against both the couch and his partner. He refused to acknowledge them as they quickly approached the pram. Mako nodded at the pair, grunting a greeting. He fully understood Jamie’s mistrust in them. Ana, however, was unaware.

“Hana! Lucio!” Her smile was warm as she embraced them. “I am so glad to see you here. It is so very important we welcome these boys’ new daughter to the world with them.” 

“We just wanted to—…”

Jamison quickly interrupted Hana, “No. You can’t jus’ do whatever you want.” His brow was furrowed as he snapped at them. Tears began to gather as they took a step back. “You’ve got no right to be here.”

“We want to apolo-…”

“You shouldn’ be here,” his voice dropped. The tears spilled as his shoulders fell. “Why would you… Wha’ makes you think you can come an’ see her? You of all people.” A hand pressed against his shoulder, thick fingers gently grounding him. He raised his own hand to rest it atop Mako’s. “I thought we were friends…”

Hana’s fingers knotted together as she looked over at Lucio, neither knowing what to say. They knew that what they had done had caused Jamie harm. They understood that what they done couldn’t be reversed, Lena had made sure of that. Made it clear that things would never be the same. Even if the Junker was comfortable with accepting their apologies, it wasn’t likely he’d be comfortable with them even again. 

Moving forward, Lucio knelt in front of Jamie. “Jamie, we don’t expect you to forgive us. What we did… we know we hurt you. We’re so sorry, Jamie, for abandoning you.”

“We should have been better friends.” Hana looked down at her hands, her knuckles white. “There is no excuse for the way we have behaved.”

The couch cushion beside Jamie dipped as Ana sat beside him. As much as she wished to wrap the young man in a hug, she could recognize his fears. Placing her hand on his knee, she smiled as he faced her. “Jamison, it is your choice to forgive them or not. You don’t have to do so now, either.” 

He nodded, grateful that another hero was willing to defend him. That she didn’t just turn away as her daughter had done or as Angela was doing now. She would make a wonderful ally amongst the heroes. Somebody he could accompany to get places he needed to go on the base. 

“Oi may not be able to forgive ya’,” he turned his gaze toward Mako, watching him as he spoke, “but Oi can treat you better than how you treated me. I may not trust either of ya’, but Oi might as well give you two a chance.”

Mako’s fingers tightened around his shoulder. A gruff grunt serving as both a warning and an agreement with Jamie. 

Before anybody could react, the door swung open. Both Junkers were quick to respond. Jamie falling off the couch as Mako rose from his seat. His shoulders rolled forward as he tensed. Jamie watched the door carefully as he kneeled by the pram, his eyes darting between the tiny bundle and the open doorway. 

Angela rolled her eyes. As she made to exit into the hallway, she found her path blocked. She promptly stepped out of the way of the rather large box and the person carrying it. There was no need to guess at which hero had just arrived, and she lifted her clipboard to record her name. 

“Where should I put this?”

Mako relaxed as he recognized the tank hero. 

\---

“Oi don’t trust any of ‘em.”

“I know.”

Jamie rolled his eyes. He wiggled against the pillows, shoving one under his elbow. “This is a bad idea,” he groaned as Mako settled their daughter in his arms. “You know it’s a bad idea if Oi think it’s a bad idea.”

“It’d be a bad idea back there. They can’t do anything to hurt her.”

Jamie narrowed his eyes. He reached for the bottle on the bedside table, testing it for what had to have been the ninth time. “You don’ know that. Everybody ‘ere acts all innocent, but they aren’t.” His focus shifted to the squirming baby in his arm. “The only good one ‘ere is her.” He kissed her forehead and began to feed her. Fighting the urge to coo at his daughter, he sighed. 

Mako smoothed back the hair on Jamie’s head, grinning as the younger’s eyes shut. “She’ll be okay ‘Rat.”

\---

“Mako, Oi need my leg.”

He rolled away from the hands pawing at his belly. “She’s fine.”

“She’s not fine,” came a snap from the foot of the bed. “They’re idiots. What if they hurt her?”

“I’m not helping you back in bed.”

“Then give me my leg.”

Growling, Mako hefted himself from the bed. He glared at his partner, frowning when he saw the tears welling in his eyes. “Want me to check?” 

“Please, Mako,” the soft whine wavered as sniffs punctuated the words, “please don’t let ‘em hurt her.”

Sitting up, he reached down by his legs and tugged the whimpering man back to his pillow. “I’ll go check, but they are still going to be taking care of her tonight.” Tucking his partner in, Mako pressed a kiss against his temple. 

“Oi hate you sometimes…”

“Yeah? I can’t imagine how awful that must be.”

Jamie laid still in the bed, his hand stretching against the comforter and his weighted blanket. His thumb traced the pattern that he knew by heart, poly-fil shifting under the weight of the digit. When he heard the rustle of clothes, a quiet grunt as Mako pulled a shirt over his head, he couldn’t help but grin. He didn’t jump when the bed shifted. Wide orange eyes turned to watch the giant man stretch before leaning over to kiss him sweetly. 

“She’ll be fine—…”

He couldn’t help but interrupt, “only ‘cause yer her papa.” Jamie cupped his palm against Mako’s cheek, his eyes light as he looked up toward his partner. “You take such good care of us.”

Mako sighed, turning his head to kiss that slender hand. “Would you go to sleep, flattery never gets you anywhere.” He rolled his eyes as Jamie giggled. 

“Thank you.”

He waved his hand as he stood, knowing Jamie would be able to see his response. As he left he could feel the nervous energy dissipate, if only slightly. It was understandable, Jamie’s fear. They’d come from Hell on Earth, where people weren’t afraid to take or do whatever they wanted. Where there weren’t children, not anymore. If a child was brought into that wasteland… Mako’s breathe caught. He knew better to think about it. The country he ruined, the lives… Jamie’s life… 

The door to the living room slid open. The shrill cries of their daughter pierced his ears. His face fell as the heroes argued over the cot. No one noticed that he had entered the room. He would’ve gone to sit on the couch knowing that one hero would eventually step up as leader and organize their efforts, but a swell of panic forced him to the cot’s edge. Reaching in to stroke her cheek, he waited until the bickering was silenced.

“How long?” He looked up, for the briefest of moments, to watch several red-faced heroes only gape at one another. Looking back into the crib Mako began to repeat himself, “I said, how—…”

“For only a few minutes.”

His head turned and he stared at the defense hero. “Thank you.” Lifting her into his arms, he made his way to the couch. “What have you done so far… besides argue?” 

Mei froze, her mouth gaping open as she struggled to find the words. Instead, Lucio stepped forward, “Lena changed her, like, two hours ago, and she wouldn’t go back to sleep so Zarya messed with her—…”

“I trained her limbs and her neck, before giving her a bottle.”

“She went to sleep after that, but she was barely asleep before she started crying again,” Lucio spoke like they’d just finished a mission. He was exhausted and they weren’t even through the first night.

Mako nodded as he looked between the heroes. His eyes fell back on his daughter, her crying had quieted to whimpers. “Nobody picked her up?”

Mei was prompt to respond again, “we couldn’t decide if she needed to have her diaper changed, or if she needed another bottle.”

“Nobody picked her up?” The heroes were silent this time as Mako looked around the room. “You spent all day telling us how to take care of her, and nobody checked to see if she was hungry or dirty.” He couldn’t help himself from muttering, “pokokōhua.” None of them would recognize the word or the meaning. He was upset, understandably so, but the anger wasn’t as strong as it could have been. They hadn’t spent a month caring for her every need. They didn’t know her.

Lucio sighed. “We’re sorry, big guy, guess it’s good she’s got you as her dad, heh.” He tried to smile, but it fell quickly. Scratching the back of his neck he nodded at the baby half-asleep in Mako’s arms. “Guess all we had to do was pick her up…”

Mako chuckled, watching as her tiny brows furrowed, “I think you’re going to have more to do in a little while.” He kissed the top of her forehead before offering her to Lucio. “You will actually take care of her now, right?”

They all responded, positive statements and trivial promises. Mako rolled his eyes and smoothed back his hair. Getting up from the couch he began to leave, ready to actually enjoy his night off when Mei finally gathered her words. 

“I couldn’t find the cloth diapers when she needed to be changed.” She waited a moment for his response. When the Junker didn’t seem to even move, she asked him more directly, “Where could I find them?’

At this, he turned back to face the heroes. “Mei, there aren’t any.”

“Why not? We talked about my research.”

“Mei is now in charge of changing her.” He finally left the room, desperate to leave the room before the heroes gave him a headache.

\---

Jamie was the first to respond to the sound of crying. He nearly fell out of bed when he sat up. Orange eyes wide open but unseeing as he stretched away the sleep that was inviting him to stay in bed. He yawned and turned to face his partner, watching him reach for the prosthetics on his nightstand. 

“Thanks, mate,” he murmured as he leaned over for a kiss. “Oi’ma turn on the lights, okay?”

Mako nodded, turning his own lamp on before rolling to watch Jamie attach his limbs. He had always been so chaotic, that the first time Mako saw the Junker handle his prosthetics it had burned itself into his memory. Then, and even now, he was slow and methodical, taking his time to ensure the connection was strong. He wiggled each finger and toe. A slight adjustment was made to the silicon covering of his forearm and he got out of bed. 

The nervous smile on his face didn’t change until he entered the living room. Three heroes stood clustered around the changing space they’d set up for the night. Ana stood to greet him, offering a hug. Jamie blushed and accepted the gesture. He patted her back lightly, trying to reciprocate her kindness. When she finally let go she made room for him to see his daughter put up a fight against an early morning diaper change. 

“Tā mā de. Why must you make such a big mess? You’re just a baby.”

“Oi can take over if you want me to,” Jamie smiled as he kneeled beside Mei, who was all too eager to give up after changing her twice already.

Ana smiled at him as the other defense hero left the apartment, assumably to finally get some rest. She suppressed the urge to laugh as Jamie pressed kisses to his daughter’s cheeks. “She’s a lucky girl.”

He nodded, changing her with relative ease. “You’re jus’ seeing her when she’s well behaved. Oi could bet that she was more than a ‘andfull last night, she normally is,” He couldn’t help but laugh when his daughter smiled up at him, her eyes crinkling up for the first time as she genuinely smiled. “Yeah? You’re gonna be a mess like me, aren’t ya’?”

Zarya laughed, startling him, “you don’t have to worry about her being a mess. I will help to train her, so that she can be strong like me and her father.” She gently lifted a tiny arm and began to flex and extend the limb, a big smile splitting her face. “We will do limb and neck exercises until she is strong enough to walk and then we will do weight training so that…” She paused when she saw the young man shaking his head. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s a baby, she doesn’t need ta’ be trained. Oi wanna make sure tha’ she gets the childhood that Oi didn’t get, with both her parents around to love her and let her grow up at ‘er own pace.” Soft, affectionate eyes were focused down at the baby wiggling on the changing pad. He lifted her to his chest, holding her close to his heart. “We’ll be strong for her.”

Ana rested her hand on his shoulder, bending to speak to him. “We all will, I promise, Jamison.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware, as a trans man, that a pregnant trans character is hardly a celebrated idea inside of and outside of the community. A lot of people have dysphoria and are uncomfortable about the idea, which I totally understand. These stories are very personal, they help me to cope with my identity when my family refuses to recognize me and use my own beliefs as weapons against me.
> 
> I do not want to fetishize pregnancy; and I will stop if I find there is a problem with people doing that based on my work. I am only trying to celebrate what I've been so afraid of my whole life, wanting so desperately to transition and be accepted by the community that I was willing to deny myself something I want in the future.
> 
> I am doing my very best to portray the Junkers' daughter as real as possible. I am always excited to get advice from parents or people with babies in their family if I haven't gotten it quite right.
> 
> As always, with any other, please respect both me and my work if you chose to comment or critique.  
> Thank you.


End file.
